Secrets
by Danielle J.D
Summary: Silence. It echoed in the air as everyone tried to process this. "What do you mean, exactly?" Krista asked, still trying to grasp this. "What I mean is that you all are the children of the Avengers. Some how, you all have their DNA in you."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's me Danielle, but please, call me Danni or J.D.! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my new story, Secrets! Happy Reading!**

**By the way, I don't own the Avengers. I wish, but I sadly don't. :(**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Just leave!" Melody Collins screamed at her sixteen year old foster son. Gabriel just stood there in shock over what he had done. "Didn't you fucking hear me?! Go!" She screamed once more.

Her words echoed in his ears as he finally moved and packed all of his belongings. He looked over at her once more, hoping that she would see reason, hoping that she would let him stay. "I-I..." He whispered, his voice trembling as he tried to keep his tears from falling down his face.

"Don't you dare say another word! Don't you dare! GET OUT! NOW!" She cried as she looked at him as if he was a monster.

The tears fell freely down Gabriel's face. He hung his head, nodded, and closed the door with a soft thud. He walked down the house steps and into the rain. The soft pitter-patter of the rain dancing on the sidewalk relieved him from his sadness a bit, but it was the booming sound of thunder that truly comforted him.

As he walked through the wet streets, with only a few lamp posts as his guide, he reflected on what happened earlier that evening.

* * *

_*Earlier* _

_Gabriel trudged up the house stairs and reluctantly opened the door. He knew he was going to get hit by his foster father for coming home at eight in the evening. But even though he knew his face was going to be sore the next morning, it was worth it to finally get to spend some time with his girlfriend, Lea. She was his world. _

"_Where the hell were you?!" John yelled as he spotted Gabriel entering the house. Gabriel put his backpack on the couch and looked at John. _

"_I was out." He replied simply. That only seemed to anger John more. _

"_You better give me an answer, boy," John warned with a dark look of pure fury on his face._

_Gabriel sighed. "I went over to Lea's and spent some time with her."_

"_Lea?! That whore you've been seeing!?" John walked closer to Gabriel._

"_She is not a whore! She's got more class than anyone in this damn neighborhood put together! Especially you, you drunk!" Gabriel yelled. _

_John raised his fist and hit Gabriel on his cheek. Gabriel stumbled and fell on the coffee table. John grabbed his shirt and pushed Gabriel up against the wall. Gabriel could smell the alcohol on his foster fathers breath._

"_Let go of me!" Gabriel shouted as he hit the inside of his foster father's elbows and punched him in his face. John threw a punch at his son but Gabriel ducked and punched his foster father in his stomach. _

_John grunted and wrapped his large hands around Gabriel's neck. He let out a gasp for air as blackness clouded his vision. Gabriel closed his eyes and felt a gentle buzz wash over him. _

"_Ahhhh!" John screamed. Gabriel immediately opened his eyes in shock. His foster father was on the floor and was twitching without any sign of stopping. John's brown eyes stared up at him, lifeless and empty._

_John's body soon stopped twitching, but all Gabriel could focus on was John's eyes._

"_Ahhhh!"_

_Gabriel turned around to see his mother, Melody standing in the doorway. Her eyes were on John's lifeless body. Her eyes looked at Gabriel's accusingly._

"_I-I..." Gabriel scrambled for an explanation. _

"_GET OUT YOU WORTHESS MONSTOR! GET OUT! LEAVE!" She rushed to her husband's side and held his head in his lap. _

_What's done is done, there was no way of bringing him back to life. That's the thought that his own mind echoed to him. He was a murderer._

"_Just leave!"_

* * *

Gabriel looked up at the street sign. He was almost there. He was almost to the place where no judgment, anger, or danger was. He was almost to his true home.

Funny thing was, his true home was in an abandoned warehouse him and his best friends used as a hide out. He reached there quickly and thanked the heavens that the lamp post near the warehouse was on; that meant someone was there. Good, he didn't think he could bare to be alone, right now.

He knocked on the metal door and it quickly opened. They must have seen him.

Instead of one of Gabriel's friends greeting him, there was a woman with flowing red hair and a gun in a holster on her hip.

"I was wondering when you would come." She commented as she led him to his friends who were sitting at the table they used to discuss important things.

Gabriel could see Charlotte's head in her hands sobbing hysterically. He could see Johnny's arms wrapped protectively around her, holding her and whispering reassurances that everything would be okay, and that it wasn't her fault.

Gabriel spotted a furious looking Krista who was yelling at some men, while Erik was holding her back from tackling them and most likely clawing their eyes out.

There were seven men and two women sitting in the back half on the meeting table. There was also one man who stood near the front of the table. He had a bald head and an eye patch on.

Then he saw an upset looking Lea, who immediately brightened as she saw Gabriel looking at her. Lea rushed to Gabriel's side.

"What happened?" He asked, once again looking at the whole room.

Before Lea could answer, the man with the eye patch spoke. "If everyone would settle down and sit, we could get this thing started."

Gabriel walked to the table and sat down next to Lea, held her hand, and sighed. Charlotte had stopped crying, but Johnny's arms had not left her. Krista was sitting on Erik's lap, with Erik's arms around her being the only thing keeping her from tearing everyone into shreds. Most of the men and women looked hopeful, yet worried for some reason. Well, except for the women with the red hair, her expression gave nothing away.

That seemed to worry him the most.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Welcome to the second chapter of Secrets. I hope you enjoy and remember to comment, favorite, and/or follow. Sorry for the short chapter, I'll update soon!**

**I don't own the Avengers. :( But hey, a girl can dream, right?**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Why are we here?" Krista demanded, getting straight to the point. She had an irritated look on her face. She was more angry than confused to why there were people in their safe house. She couldn't help but feel protective of it.

You see, ever since the six friends met in the orphanage just outside of town, they've been inseparable. They've faced horrible foster parents to the nerve wrecking thought of dating one another.

Yes, all of them were dating some one else in the group. Lea, Krista's best friend with curly, shoulder length, black hair, blue eyes, and the pale skin, was dating Gabriel, the one who just showed up.

Charlotte, Krista's other best friend, had dark brown hair, green eyes, and had the most angelic face you'll ever see, was dating Johnny, the blond guy with elf ears. He hates it when Krista points that out, but sometimes she just can't help herself.

Then there was Krista and John Erik, but he prefers to go by his middle name. Krista had long, brown, slightly wavy hair and brown eyes, while Erik had curly blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You all are here because we have recently discovered a secret that involves all of you. We know who your birth parents are." Nick Fury let the information sink in.

"And if we don't want to know who they are?" Erik asked in a hard tone. Erik had unofficially became the leader in serious situations, he had a talent for having a clear decisive head in important situations.

"You have no choice but to know who your parents are. Each one of you is the daughter or son of one of the Avengers. Life won't be the same for anyone of you. We have to get you all out of this place and into training." Fury explained.

"The Avengers? Is that a boy band or something?" Krista interjected, but everyone ignored her comment, except the man with untamed hair and a goatee.

"Training for what? And how did you find us?" Erik demanded.

"Training for any threat that comes to this planet. And how did we find you? Through her." Fury pointed at Charlotte who immediately shrunk under all the attention. Johnny glared at the man even harder.

"I'm so sorry, I-I.. there was this girl, who kept on making fun of me... so I ran, and I just got so angry over the things she said... I turned into... her, again. I'm so sorry, once I changed back I was only focused on getting here, I didn't check if anyone was following me." Charlotte wore an upset look on her face, but Johnny started whispering that "it's gonna be okay," and that, "none of this is your fault."

"They would have found us sooner, or later."

"It's not your fault."

"It's okay."

"We'll be alright."

"You can't help it, it isn't your fault."

"Who was picking on you? Who do I need to go beat up?" Krista demanded. Charlotte was the youngest of the group, she was about to turn fifteen, all of them though of her as a little sister of some sort.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Fury asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Who are our parents?" Erik asked.

"We'll go down the line. Let's start with Krista."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Welcome to chapter 3 of Secrets! I've read a lot of stories where it has their pictures and just a description of them, so I decided to do things a little differently. I hope you like it! Happy Reading!**

**I do not own the Avengers, nor will I ever.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Yay, me!" Krista said with mock enthusiasm. Erik rolled his eyes. "So Captain Eye Patch, what be my parentage?" She asked in a fake pirate accent. It made Charlotte and Gabriel laugh. The rest of the kids rolled their eyes or smirked.

Captain Eye Patch, I mean, Director Fury, glared at her and the man with the goatee who muttered, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"As I was saying, let's get a background on Krista, shall we?" Fury scanned the room, daring anyone to make an objection. Captain America, was the only one who wasn't smirking or snickering. He seemed focused on knowing who his child was. "Phil, can I see Krista's file?"

Phil handed him the file and stood near the projector. It showed a picture of Krista. Luckily, it was one of the pictures, Krista liked so she didn't comment.

"Krista Claire Reed, age 16, hair color: brown, eye color: brown, height: 5 feet 5 inches, power: unknown, Weight: -"

"Don't you dare say that out loud!" Krista glared at the man. "Don't you know, not to ever say a girl's weight out loud? Just, tell me who's my father, Jerry Springer, by the way, how do you know who's my father?"

"We took a sample of your DNA without you knowing. And your father is..." Fury dragged it out as long as he could. "Tony Stark."

There was a pause of silence. "Who's that?" She asked.

"Me." Tony announced. He stepped forward and put on a cool expression, even though he was very nervous inside.

"Hi," Krista said awkwardly. She didn't know if she was supposed to cry or be happy.

"Hi... so do you like science?" Tony asked just as awkwardly. That question seemed to break the ice.

"Do I like science? I love it! I'm more into building stuff, using my knowledge of chemicals and their combinations, to create little gadgets, than I am into Biology. I absolutely love science!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I love science too! I built the Iron Man suit, if you want, we could create a new one for you, you know for your training." Tony offered, smiling.

"Yeah, that would be cool."

They started collaborating ideas on the color and structure of the suit, in the back. Erik smiled, he was happy that his girl friend had a dad who didn't think she was weird for loving science.

* * *

"Okay, now onto John."

"Excuse me, sir, I usually go by my middle name, Erik, I prefer it." Erik said, using his best manners.

"All right Erik." Phil switched the pictures on the projector. "Full name: John Erik Smith, age: 16, hair color: blond, eye color: blue, in a relationship with Krista Reed. Power: strength and agility. Your father is Steve Rogers, known most commonly as Captain America."

Erik looked at the man in the spangly outfit. "Hello. I'm Erik." Erik stuck his hand out. Steve shook his hand and brought Erik into a hug. "Hi, son."

Erik wanted to cry, but instead he took a few deep breaths. "Hi dad." Erik had always wanted a father, some one to look up to, to give him guidance. Who better than Captain America to give him that?

Erik cleared his throat and sat back down. Krista sat down with him. "Are you alright?" She whispered. She rarely showed her soft side to anyone, she was mostly sarcastic, but when she did it made his heart warm up. He smiled and looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

* * *

"Next is Gabriel Ray Collins." Fury announced. Phil changed the projector screen. Gabriel remembered the day they took the picture and smiled.

_*Flashback*_

"_Come on, Gabriel! It's just one picture!" Lea insisted trying to convince him to take his hood off. "Please, Gabriel!"_

"_No, you know I hate pictures!" He complained, sneaking a peak at her out from under his hood. She had her arms crossed over her chest and glared playfully at him._

"_We're either going to do this the easy way or the hard way, but either way, you're taking a picture." Lea explained, getting her camera ready. "Come on, please! I need a model for my artwork. Miss. Lewison said we had to take a picture of someone and paint it. Who better to model for me than my handsome boyfriend?"_

"_Flattery will get you everywhere." Gabriel smirked as he dropped his hood._

_Lea chuckled. "Okay now stand over there." She directed him to the ware houses balcony, where you could see some of the landscape. _

_Lea smiled wider as she thought of an idea. "Okay now give me your sexy face!" Gabriel eyes widened. He looked at her as if she was crazy. "That's it! Your an animal! Your a tiger! You're fierce! Roar for me! Roar!" _

_They both busted out laughing. Especially when Gabriel let out a small "Meow." They laughed until their insides hurt, then they laughed even more._

"_Just stand there with a serious face on." Lea commanded as she wiped off tears of laughter. "Perfect! A+ here I come!" _

_She walked over to Gabriel and they shared a kiss full of happiness and passion._

_*Flashback Over*_

"Full Name: Gabriel Ray Collins, age: 16, hair color: blonde, eye color: blue, he's currently in a relationship with Lea Needleman, Power: electricity and strength. Gabriel's father is... Thor." Fury announced.

Thor wasted no time. He ran over to Gabriel, picked him up and gave him a giant bear hug.

"Youngling! It is I, Thor, who is your father, and I, Thor, swear on all of Asgard to protect you and show you kindness, please remove your hood and show me the face of my son, show us the face of a future god!" Thor commanded loudly and friendly.

Although Gabriel found his father pretty dramatic and funny, he didn't want to take off the hood. "Uh... if it's okay, I'd like to keep my hood on."

"Nonsense, you are my child, you must be the handsomest teen in Mingard! Come now, remove your hood." Thor smiled, as he thought his son was shy. Thor would love him even if he were the ugliest teen on Mingard, he was still Thor's son.

"Okay..." Gabriel sighed as he removed his hood. He closed his eyes and he heard Lea gasp and whisper his name.

Thor saw the purple bruise on his eye and the slight trace of fingerprints on his neck. Thor began to get angry. "Who dare harm my son?! Tell me and I'll have his head!" Thor shouted. "Brother! What type of torture methods can your magic do? We will hunt my son's attacker down and bring him to justice!" Thor asked his Loki.

Loki, soon after attempting to take over New York, gave up on ruling the Earth, finally saw that his brother cared about him. Loki became an Avenger and has been living with them in Stark Tower ever since.

Thor turned to his son again. "Who is your attacker, son?"

Gabriel was about to answer when police sirens echoed throughout the air. They grew louder and louder, until it seemed that they were outside.

"Gabriel Collins, this is the police, we have the place surrounded! Surrender now or we will be forced to come in there and take you by force!" A deep, loud, voice commanded from outside the warehouse.

**Author's Note: I almost feel bad leaving you like this... almost. *insert evil laugh* I hope you liked this chapter and hopefully don't hate me too much for this gigantic cliff hanger. **

**I probably won't update it until tomorrow, but we'll see. ;p**

**Anyway, this chapter, I want to give a shout out to my first reviewer, favoriter, and follower : The-Strongest-Will-Survive !**

**I hope you have a nice day, and if you want to read this with pictures, to kind of see who is who, then read it on : www .quotev .com ****/story/3543298/Secrets/1/**** (without the spaces)**

**Okay, got to go , love you guys bye!**


End file.
